power rangers: legends reborn
by Grankuma
Summary: For the last year tommy and Katherine have wondered the galaxy on a quest. Their quest brings them right to the front door of the Naruto world how will our favorite ninjas deal with what's to come. with a little help from some powers long thought forgotten. tales place a week or so before the chuunin exams
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: alright welcome to the first chapter of power rangers legends reborn I hope you enjoy it. That's about it for now for the record this chapter is just me getting my barring's straight it will get better with time.**

disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or the Naruto franchise

Ch1 rebirth of a legend

deep in the reaches of space a large blue space craft was traversing the galaxy. the man piloting is a middle aged looking man with spikey black hair and a goatee. The man in question was wearing a pure white shirt, over that was a dark red jacket that basic jeans a pair of scarlet red and white shoes a pair of green wristbands and black fingerless gloves. the craft itself was large enough to house at the least 6 people comfortably, The design of the ship gave it several different layers and sections including 6 rooms with doors of assorted colors, one red, one yellow, one pink, one blue, one black, and one silver.

"decka activate full auto pilot and scan airspace for any planets emitting unique or potent energy signatures." the man stated getting up from the captains chair and walking to a secluded room. inside of the room was totally secluded except for a pedestal in the center of it. on the pedestal where five items a wrist mounted device with a star in the center, next to that was a unique key of some kind connected to a keychain that looked like a high tech gear shift, next was a metallic wrist band of some kind with a jet black gem placed in the center, The last two items seemed to be a part of a matched set a pair of built buckle like items each with a gold coin in the center the coins each had a unique symbol.

_'I feel today may finally be the day that our search may reach fruition.'_ the man thought to himself.

**_'agreed tommy, I must commend you after years of service to the power rangers and housing the remnants of my spirit you have agreed to take the astro megaship across the galaxy in search of a power source that could revive the energy of the morphers.' _**an ethereal sounding voice rang through his head

'of course I did Zordon. after Kira and Adam told me how the sentinel knight was able to use his energy to temporarily reactivate their morphers I knew that there must be something that could be used to do the same thing on a long term level. sadly there was nothing currently on earth that seemed to be able to do the trick, so I had to travel the galaxy. Not to mention the little battle we had with...' tommy's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of decka the ships automated computer.

"Doctor oliver intensive energy signature found on secluded planet in star system" a with that statement tommy stepped out of the room. And back into the command center

"Decka analyze the planet see what may be known about it." tommy ordered looking at the planet that looks slightly like earth.

"Negative No information on secluded planet can be found in the database, scans do show that the planet has an atmosphere nearly identical to earth and ko-35."

Tommy grew a big smile with that statement. He proceeded to walk to the pink door way opening it to reveal a sleeping chamber of some kind on the side of it a key pad with the words cryo-sleep activated in bright red letters. tommy pressed a series of buttons on the key pad, the pod then opened to reveal a blond haired woman looking to be in her forties. The woman awoke groggily to the sight of the man she loved. "Hello Tommy"

"Hey Kat it seems we have a planet safe for us to be on normally I figured you would want to see it up close with me." tommy said smiling at his beloved wife.

**'Tommy before you proceed there is something I must tell you I am familiar with this uncharted planet. it is known to the few familiar with it as planet Shinju, home to the sage of the six paths, his brother and two sons all of which where capable of near impossible feats including creating mighty and sentient life out of pure energy, if we can find the sage he may be able to help us on our goal, but we must be cautious mighty beasts of giant proportions also inhabit the planet along with the human life.'** Zordon stated warning tommy of the potential danger of this planet.

"Decka scan for highest area of humanoid life and prep the astro megaship for take off." Tommy said helping kat out of her sleeping pod before an alarm began blazing out of control.

"Error un sanctioned activation of mega rider launch tubes." decka shouted over the alarm. Tommy rushed with all his speed to the hanger greeted with the sight of a slimy man with skin of a deep purple color adorned in black and purple robes preparing to go down the red tube.

"Ivan!" Tommy shouts rushing towards him arriving just short to stop ivan as travels down the tube shot down to planet shinju at near light speed.

Katherine ran in to see her husband stunned standing there frustrated in a room he doesn't even seem to notice is covered in slime. "tommy what on earth happened here?"

"ivan ooze...he snuck on the ship somehow and he is now escaping to planet shinju."

"ivan, but we haven't seen him since he tried to attack you back on earth, how did he get on the ship in the first place?" Katherine asked though tommy seemed to be ignoring her as he examined the damage ivan had done in an event to slow them down.

"With the computer jammed in here we cant even track his landing, the best thing we can do is take the megaship and hope to find the needed power source, if we do we can morph and try and take him down when he comes for us." With that tommy stepped into the mega ship Katherine following suit.

Tommy pulled from his pockets two of the morphers he had retrieved from the secluded room, The two buckle like items holding the uniquely designed coins. "Hold onto the power coins, if you find a power source or this sage of the six paths you can attempt to jumpstart these."

The two took little time at all to arrive on the planet just outside of the highly populated area which they noticed had a large entry way with a pair of large gate doors wide open. When they looked inside they noticed an interesting variety of clothing on the natives including a few people in uniform consisting of green flack jackets and headbands with a symbol reminiscent of a leaf. tommy and Katherine immediately concluding these

Katherine reached to her side pulling out a scanner of some sort before waving it through the air " Tommy the energy readings in the area is off the charts! There are even varying levels of energy coming from the people but its not on them like radiation it seems to actually be coming from them.

"we should tread lightly, ill try and find more information about the sage, you stay near the ship and scan the entire city for the biggest source of energy. Keep yourself cloaked ill be waiting to hear from you on my communicator." Tommy said as kat activated the ships camouflage feature.

With that Tommy walked through the gate being stopped by the front guards "welcome to konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves state your business. " one of the two men at the front gate stated seeming slightly bored with his job.

" I Need to talk with Hagoromo Ōtsutsuk it is quite urgent" tommy said before noticing the people looking more then slightly confused.

"um who?" the guard said this was strange to say the least they had no memory of anyone by that name having ever come to konoha, and they knew of pretty much everyone who had been to konoha for the last seven years.

"you may know him better as the sage of six paths." tommy said hoping that this was just a case of the man being better known by his title. What happened next can only be described as surprising the two guards suddenly began a fit of laughter like no other.

"um I'm sorry to laugh sir but the sage of six paths is a legend a piece of history, no one even knows if he ever existed." the chuunin looked at tommy taking the first good look at the man and seeing how out of place he seemed and not just in attire. Most people outside of a ninja village wouldn't even know of the sages existence, and those in foreign ninja villages wouldn't use that as their way of infiltration, the man didn't seem insane either meaning he truly was expecting to find the sage of six paths here.

tommy stopped to think to himself if the information on the sage may not be true then that means that tommy had no way of knowing what information he could rely on he needed to figure out everything he could and find out where the energy these people had inside of them comes from it might still hold the key to powering the morphers.

"look I know you have no reason to let me, but you must trust me when I say I need to talk to your leader." tommy said not even realizing he was glowing slightly for a moment the light seeming to release feelings of good.

the two guards couldn't explain why but they where compelled to listen they could feel this man meant good intentions and that whatever he needed was important. with that feeling compelling them they personally escorted the stranger to their leader the third hokage.

The Third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office taking a light puff of smoke from his pipe as he looked at what he'd never admit out loud was one of his favorite teams consisting of a young pale skinned dark haired boy with eyes darker then his hair, a girl with fair skin bright pink hair and emerald green eyes, and last of all was a boy with lightly tanned skin bright blond hair matched with bright blue eyes. These children where Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. They where accompanied by their jonin instructor a man with spikey grey hair and wearing the standard forehead protector as an eye patch and a mask covering the bottom half of his face, this man was Kakashi hatake. Hiruzen looked at the team as they awaited a mission. Hiruzen found one that was suitable for them when he was interrupted by the two chuunin normally on gate duty came in a man following shortly behind.

"Izumo Kotetsu what brings you in here in the middle of the day im assuming It is incredibly important." hiruzen said keeping himself composed though he was upset with the two for simply barging in.

"lord hokage it is very important that this man speaks with you immediately." kotetsu stated izumo franticly nodding in agreement.

"um lord hokage I am Doctor Oliver and I am in need of your assistance and strange as it sounds this could very will be important to the safety of the planet." tommy said hiruzen looked intently if not a bit skeptical "I would need to talk to you in private as this is sensitive information."

hiruzen looked skeptical but listened to the man none the less as he ushered the ninja to step outside "Kakashi ill make sure to speak to you and your team shortly please all of you just wait outside. kotetsu you and izumo return to your position." everyone bowed with the exclusion of Naruto who wanted to argue but was pulled out regardless.

"we now have the privacy you wanted so please dr. Oliver what is it that you need to speak to me about. "

"i know this will sound strange I am not from here, I am from a planet similar to this one in another section of the galaxy miles away." tommy said waiting for it to settle and the shock to register but the shock on his face never came "you don't seem surprised by this news."

"my dear boy I have sat through three wars with people doing things I'm sure would be considered unreal if I told them. my teacher and late successor were both able to manipulate the fabric of space and time you will find in my age I no longer find myself able to be stunned by information." hiruzen said his eyes full of sage wisdom.

"well id like you to wait till I've finished the story before saying that. On my planet a group made many times over known as the power rangers we have fought the evil that has plagued our world for years. I have been a member of this group 5 different times and now I am here on this world looking for a way to restart the power that I used to use to save the world, originally it was to stop the forces that plagued my planet. This has changed now that an old enemy of one of the founders of the rangers zordon is trying to use the powers of previous world destroying forces for a goal I don't even know. I thought I had stopped him a year ago but it seems he stowed away on my ship and is here now."

the aged hokage could do nothing but sit there frozen something told him the man in question wasn't lying meaning all of this is one hundred percent true and hiruzen could tell he hadn't even heard the whole story "well it seems there are some things that can still surprise me... Well doctor oliver I value this village each of its members are like my family meaning if what you say is true I will do everything I can to help you.

"thank you lord hokage, the first thing I need is information on this world then I need you to explain the energy your people have in them." as tommy was preparing to continue the conversation he heard the rhythmic beeping of his communicator on his wrist.

"come in kat whats going on?" tommy asked

"tommy! ooze men and tengu a small fleet of about 20 they are trying to take the morphers. I need your help." kat said as on her side she attempted to hold off the tengu and ooze men for as long as she can.

tommy stood in the hokages office looking distressed "my wife Is in danger I need to go to her quickly!"

the hokage nodded "take team seven with you to provide back up you may need them."

tommy nodded heading outside and looking at the children and there elder mentor assuming they where the ones hiruzen was referring to. "The hokage requested that you come with me its urgent."

Kakashi looked skeptical but still his team followed as they rushed to Katherine from the rough tops of the village. Kakashi was surprised to find that Doctor Oliver was capable of keeping up with them, and Tommy was still surprised that people could move with this much speed. it did not take long for them to arrive to the outskirts of the forest to see the fleet consisting of purple ooze like humanoid monsters with what looked like dreadlocks coupled with a large group of giant bird like monsters. two of the ooze men had gripped Katherine who was fighting just to keep the power coins out of their hands.

"gah! Kakashi sensei what the hell are those freaky things?" Naruto said looking creeped out

"i don't know Naruto but whatever it is we have to be careful. alright team get in position." kakashi said as he and his young subordinates got into their stances

"ok while they have that woman we cant use any lethal force Naruto you create clones to scatter their defenses, Sasuke you use your sharingan to move through the defenses and sakura you follow behind Sasuke once your in close get the woman out then I can finish them. " Kakashi said frustrated he needed to put his team in danger but he was still tired from a mission he had done earlier,

"got it!" was the unison answer from the team as Naruto put his fingers into a cross like position "shadow clone jutsu " he said as a large poof of smoke hit and from it ten narutos appeared as the charged at the opposing fleet pushing them back with his combined assaults.

as soon as the clones and tengu began fighting Sasuke triggered his sharingan the red eye with one tomoe in each one spun to life and the battle slowed down slightly as he rushed through too get to the second wave and get the hostage out "don't slow me down sakura we need to do this quickly" Sasuke said to his teammate as they moved usurping her to speed herself up.

Sasuke and sakura simultaneously jumped in the air delivering flying kicks to the two ooze men holding on to Katherine causing them to go flying back and the power coins to go in the other direction Sasuke then continued his onslaught using his sharingan to move through the enemy to get the two women out as they dispatched with any ooze men or tengu as they came at them. Unfortunately for the well coordinated team assault a tengu swooped from the air tossing Sasuke into the original Naruto causing the clones to disperse.

the two boys skidded to a halt next to the power coins they picked them up as they looked at the tengu ganging up not only on Kat but Sakura as well.

"sakura!" the two boys shouted their emotions causing their chakra to surge and flow to the power coins they where holding causeing something to trigger that simply could not be explained.

"Dragonzord" Sasuke shouted as his body became enveloped in green light

"white tigerzord" Naruto shouted as he was enveloped in a glow of pure white light.

when the light cleared the two were standing there in full body suits Sasuke's being green with white gloves and boots. He wore a helmet with a black visor he also had a golden chest plate strapped to his left leg was a dagger of some kind.

Naruto was in a white suit with a black torso and a golden coin in the center he also had a pair of white boots and white gloves, his helmet was white with golden trim on the front and a black visor as well. on his right leg was a short sword with a tiger head on the handle.

tommy stood there dumbfounded _'Zordon how did this happen?' tommy mentally asked_

**_'it appears tommy that their energies were compatible with the morphers this caused them to be able to reactivate them.' _**Zordon stated curious to what this turn of events.

the two rangers looked at each other before racing through and dispatching of the enemies. Naruto using a series of lunge kicks lept from enemy to enemy slashing them with his sword as he lept.

Sasuke raced through them delivering quick compact blows as he did so. the tengu attempted to grab him but he used the momentum of his running to toss said tengu into the crowd.

The two pulled Kat and Sakura from the ooze men's grasp as they brought them to safety they transformed back without a word falling unconscious

Kakashi saw his opening building up energy into his hand as it cackled to life with electricity Kakashi then rushed through the remaining fleet before they could respond "lightning blade!" the attack pierced through them turning them all back into ooze as Kakashi panted but held himself up

_'the power currently in the boys hands, the abilities people on this planet have, ivans little foot soldiers it seems we have a lot to talk about' tommy thought _

Naruto leaned against Katherine awakening "oh good are you ok?" Katherine asked genuinely concerned as using the power coins not reactivated can be dangerous.

"yeah im fine nothing to worry about Katherine san" Kat looked surprised at this as did everyone else except Sasuke who was still out.

"how do you know my name?" She asked "i don't remember anyone saying it"

"...im not sure I just get the feeling like I've known you for a long time." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him strange

**'indeed much we must discuss tommy.'**

**Authors not: ok so that's the end of the first chapter I think it came out alright. This is my first crossover and its a thought I've had for a long time. if you liked Review, if you hate it well then sorry I wasted your time.**

**next time on power rangers legends reborn: Team seven is let in on a big secret. we see what is on ivans agenda. Zordon gets his first real look at chakra and how it works and one more ranger gets added too the group. **


	2. Chapter 2

ch:2 rebirth of a legend pt 2

tommy was still incredibly surprised by what he had just seen 'the morphers really did reactivate but how, and why where they able to use them?' tommy thought looking at the newly awoken naruto and the still unconscious Sasuke.

'I'm not sure tommy though it is clear the natives of this world all hold a great power. Even the environment seems to have a potent energy I have been feeling it since we first arrived, but to understand the boys energy fully we will need to analyze it on the ship.' zordon stated as they noticed Sasuke regaining consciousness.

Sasuke awoke groaning his body felt drained and tired 'what was that rush of power I've never felt anything like it, it was like I could do anything.' He thought getting up noticing sakura holding him he abruptly stood up.

"Sasuke that was amazing how did you do that weird transformation thing?" Sakura asked

"its called morphing sakura." Sasuke stated plainly looking at tommy then to Naruto the two eyed each other eyes locked in silent communication they could both feel it a connection to something but what they didn't know.

"wait how do you know about morphing?" tommy asked the young uchiha

"hmph...I just do i'm i'm not sure how " Sasuke said feeling strangely comfortable talking to tommy like he had known him for years. 'impossible everyone I knew or cared for has already been taken away from me.'

"We have a lot to talk about. There are things I must explain, Things I need to ask we will take the astro wing to my base ill fill you in on everything, you guys have jusr become involved in something that spans worlds, even galaxies." tommy says walking away ushering the rest to follow him.

Katherine was of course the first to follow, Naruto was not far behind picking up speed to catch up with the couple, Sasuke grunted but followed regardless seamlessly catching up, Sakura scrambled to get to everyone else feeling uncertain about the situation, Kakashi still held skepticism he wanted to trust the stranger but there where still so many variables and the last thing he wanted to do was risk his students safety.

"Wait a moment, we were supposed to help you deal with those things and save your partner my students can report to lord hokage I will come with you." Kakashi states stopping tommy mid step from getting into the ship.

"actually your leader said to take you to handle the situation, and trust me from what we saw now this situation isn't nearly over. The two boys are connected to this now they have to come if no one else goes. you as there teacher I can definitely understand wanting to make sure your students are ok so if you want the girl can stay he..."

"No!" Sakura interrupted "I am a member of team seven too I am going to be a part of this with my comrades." With that statement Kakashi eye smiled, naruto beamed, and Sasuke smirked.

"well then I guess everyone is going." tommy says getting in the driver seat everyone getting into the vehicle.

"hey hey hey Katherine tommy this looks like some kind of flying machine not a ship is your base in the sky." naruto said energetically

"not exactly, you'll see in just a moment." Katherine said reassuringly as the computerized voice counted down.

"ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one rangers in space" the computer stated before the ship took off faster then any of the team could even respond passing through the stratosphere in seconds arriving at the giant blue base and arriving in the hanger.

"welcome to the astro megaship everyone." tommy said as everyone got out everyone holding varying in surprise and awe.

"are...we...in...space...?" Naruto asked receiving a nod "THIS IS SO COOL" naruto exclaimed looking out the window.

sakura stood shocked "how is this even possible" she said in a hushed tone.

Sasuke could say nothing just standing face blank as out of nowhere and completky out of character the young uchiha slapped himself 'so that power these people they aren't from our village our even our world.' he thought.

"so I take it you two aren't from around here." Kakashi said not displaying his awe trying to hold the cool as he pulled out his orange book in a bid to avoid looking out into the void of space.

"decka prepare the history video." tommy says avoiding Kakashis question entirely "come on we have much to get through so best we start with the history lesson."

Naruto groaned in frustration "do we seriously need to have a history lesson I thought you were here to tell us something really important.' the blond ninja complained receiving a hit to the head from Sakura.

"history is important you goof ball!" Sakura points out before walking off with tommy.

"lets just get this over with" was Sasukes only response

Kakashi gave naruto a quick head shake "come on now we don't want to be late." he says following the others.

"Since when do you care about being on time" Naruto grumbled as he followed not wanting to be left behind.

the group arrived in the trophy room where tommy placed the remaining inactivated morphers on the table as a trio of projector screens came down from the ceiling each one then turned on revealing an image of the planet earth.

"this is earth, a planet on the other side of the galaxy, it has a hand full of similarities with your in terms of atmosphere environment and the fact that both inhabitants could be called human. This is our planet" tommy says motioning to Katherine and himself.

the video then transitioned to a wide open valley and the image of a woman in an extravagant robe with a high black collar she held a scepter with a large crescent moon making up the end. The woman was cackling maniacally as a hord of monsters could be seen beneath her. beside her was a shadowy figure with his own scepter at the end of this one was a silver z. on the other side sitting watching the chaos was none other then Ivan ooze.

" more than 10,000 years ago an organization called the alliance of evil dedicated to universal conquest came to earth nearly took over earth luckily for us we were not without help. an ethereal being named zordon from a planet of eltor had rallied with a mystic ninja named ninjor, his apprentice gosei and a group of young warriors to combat them. lord zed left trusting the battle to rita repulse and ivan ooze the former wizard of earth who had turned against his planet for more power and what he called a good time."

the seen then transitioned to a futuristic looking chamber the five shadowy figures looking at the blue ninja looking creature with an N on his chest "with this zordon and ninjor created the power coins to combat the combined power of alien technology and magic. blessed with the power of the prehistoric beasts and one with the mighty dragon the young warriors were the first power rangers. using the power they where able to seal away rita but not without losing the green dragon power coin in the process. ivan was deemed a wild card and removed from the evil alliance he built a pair of metal nug like robots and tried to dominate the world himself luckily with some help they where able to seal away ivan ooze as well burying him."

the screen then flash to the pod of Rita being opened shouting "aah after ten thousand years im free its time to conquer earth." before shifting to the very same futuristic room from earlier "Rita repulsa had been freed and was preparing to restart her goals for world conquest Zordon and his robot subordinate alpha 5 needed help so they called in five teenagers with attitude named..."

"Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly." Sasuke said feeling a recollection of something.

"jeez you jerk, if your going to cut him off you should at least get the names right the five teanagers where rocky, adam, Aisha, Katherine, and billy." maruto said feeling confident in himself for a moment of knowing something that Sasuke didn't not even questioning why he would know that.

"you both are correct though the original five teenagers with attitude where Jason Zack Trini Billy and Kimberly. using the power coins the power rangers By harnessing the powers of the dinosaur the rangers faced many enemies from the winged menace Goldar to the deceitful assassin Scorpina. with the rangers repeated victories rita decided it was time to fight fire with fire.

the screen once again shifted showing us a young tommy oliver adorned with long hair in a green tank top standing in an alley. "I was the new kid in angel grove and rita decided I was the perfect candidate. she cursed the green dragon power coin embuing it with evil and bonding it to me turning me into the evil green ranger.

the screen changed once again showing the green ranger suit worn by Sasuke wielding a curved sword fighting against the other rangers of assorted colors taking them down before engaging the red ranger who was able to destroy the sword "after destroying the sword of darkness Rita's tool to keep me under her control I was able to join the other rangers as the 6th ranger but it wouldn't be long will rita wanted her powers back.

the screen shifted to a scene of tommy and the others in the futuristic room "rita had used a mystic green candle to drain away my power, zordon tried everything he could even routing the energy from the command center into my coin to keep it going, sadly even this was only a temporary solution and when the true evil lord zed appeared he took the last off my power for his own evil plan leaving me powerless.

"luckily not long after zordon began working with a new power source the white light of good and from that he forged the white tiger coin and I was able to join the team again." the screen then showed tommy removing his helmet in the command center "guess whose back" he said before the scene changed showing three new people in the room along with a glowing golden sword.

"Zedd and rita had found love and it seemed that the new evil couple was uping their game and to make matters worse three of our friends needed to leave luckily our new friends Aisha, adam, and rocky as the new red, black, and yellow rangers and using the sword of light was able to transfer the powers and with that we could continue our battle against evil sadly things weren't going o get any easier." the screen again changed this time showing a giant skeleton beast.

"with Rita's brother Rito joining the battle things got harder and in an intense battle against him he was able to overload and damage our morphers making it impossible for us to morph until Zordon introduced us to the one person who could help us, Ninjor master ninja warrior."

the scene shifted to show the blue warrior from earlier in a shrine of some kind the rangers surrounding him "Ninjor gifted us with new power coins holding the power of our inner ninja animal." with the strength of ninjetti we gained new zords and powers and for a while we seemed invincible taking on any force that we saw coming, unfortunately a lot of things came we didn't see coming.

"zed used Katherine as a spy to infiltrate us steal Kimberly's power coin and my falcon zord she was successful until a change of heart made her retrieve the coin which Kimberly then passed down to her." a new image appears this is the outside of the command center as the next thing seen is a massive explosion.

"during the rangers desperate trip to collect the pieces of the zeo crystal an ancient form of power we were turned into children. and our command center destroyed all hope seemed lost but with the zeo crystal in tact and a new underground command center we were able to become a new team of rangers unfortunately Aisha chose to stay in Africa giving her power to Tanya a young girl like us brought to adulthood by the zeo crystal, Billy also denied the power of the zeo crystal as there were only five pieces and with that we became the power rangers zeo." tommy said the screens showing the five rangers standing in their new uniforms, before changing to show a new 6th ranger wearing black and gold armor.

"an ally named trey of triforia came from another planet using a power similar to that of the zeo crystal becoming the gold ranger he helped battle our new enemy the machine empire a group of alien robots led by king Mundo. the gold ranger was an invaluable asset to the team until his powers became unstable we needed someone to wield them until he could luckily we had a friend." the screen then showed tommy in the desert along with Jason the original red ranger wearing a dessert poncho and goggles.

"Jason came to our rescue and became our gold ranger and with his help we were able to battle and defeat king mundo and his machine empire just in time for a new threat."

"divatox the infamous space pirate of the evil alliance brought to earth in a desperate bid to destroy us and the planet in the name of darkness. and to this she was going to summon her all powerful fiancé maligore." the screen once again shifts this time showing a malevolent looking demon creature.

"our zeo powers weren't strong enough to face them and they had captured Jason and Kimberly as sacrifices to maligore, and to top it off rockey had injured himself." the screen shows rocky's imperfect karate form resulting in him landing on his back and injuring his spine.

"ha ha ha ha did he just goof up that bad Seriously!" naruto states laughing hysterically

Sakura proceeds to grab him shaking him in frustration "you moron can you ever just be focused."

"shouldn't you do something?" Katherine asks Kakashi

"hmm, oh im sorry did you say something?" Kakashi responds

"both of you sit down and shut up." Sasuke stated growing frustrated and wanting to get back to the matters of importance.

naruto looks as if he is about to respond but stops when he remembers this is a truly important situation. tommy cleared his throat at the antics.

"as I was saying that was when zordon and alpha 5 built our new powers based on the alien turbo engine." the screen shows the rangers in their new turbo gear "and Justin a child prodigy was made our new blue ranger. we faced against maligore and our brainwashed former teammates and where able to come out victorious unfortunately we couldn't stop divatox and she vowed revenge." the screen shifted to show the rangers and their new command center

"as the turbo rangers we faced divatox and her space pirate crew alongside our new mentor dimitria, and the street wise upgraded alpha 6, not to mention our friend from the future the blue senturion. Sadly it was time for the rangers to graduate and move on but not before passing our powers. to a new generation" the screen now showed the rangers but it was 4 new people.

"Tj, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie took the mantle alongside Justin and continued our work up until their brutal battle against the fiercest beast in divatoxs army cost them their zords and divatox managed to destroy their power source before leaving to bring the alliance of evils massive armada to destroy earth.

A new scene shows the de powered rangers excluding Justin in a ship. What surprised everyone was that the ship was the ship they used to travel here and the large ship they unintentionally landed in is the one they are currently in

"the rangers borded the astro megaship where the met Andros a warrior fighting against the alliance of evil from a distant planet known as ko-35 he gave them the mega morphers so they could help him fight the alliance of evils current invasion to earth which was not being led by Diatox but the alliances most deadly agent astronema." the scene changed to show the blue haired Astronema and her foot soldiers.

"the space rangers had there work cut out for them facing Astronema dark Spector, their subordinates even the evil psycho rangers. luckily they where not alone."

The screen shows a man in a white and silver ranger suit "zhane Andros's friend from his home planet was freed from hyper sleep and joined the fight and as the team continued to fight astronema a startling revelation was made that the dark force they were striving so hard to stop was actually Andros's sister." the three screens then showed three separate scenes which seemed to be three unrelated battles including Andros fighting astronema.

"while the various forces of good fought the alliance of evil Andros had to face his sister who had become the leader of the evil alliance and on that day zordon made the greatest sacrifice of all by having Andros destroy his containment unit releases a wave of pure good energy which purified some of the evil alliance and destroyed most of it, but at the cost of scattering his life energy and consciousness. with that astronema was once again Andros's sister karone and it seemed the world was safe once and for all sadly it seems their was still a lot of evil facing the earth and beyond luckily while we were no longer rangers there were still generations of them to come. " the screen began to flash through the scenes of other ranger teams facing their enemies."

Naruto stood looking in awe these amazing heroes with powers cooler then some of the best jutsu he's ever seen and he was one of these guys a protector of the world, a power ranger. "this is so cool!" Naruto stated silently in such awe it could even stun the blonde.

Sasuke was also awestruck but to him it was for a different Reason. Sasuke had trained and prepared to face what he believed to be the most despicable person in the world the man who would slaughter his entire family to test his skills, but when compared to dark Spector, master org, or the queen of demons well for the first time Sasuke's goal seemed small when compared to stopping forces who destroyed whole worlds for simple desire. People who have done what Itachi did a hundred times over taking the lives of people by millions and now something like that might be here. "Never again..." Sasuke said to himself as he was broken from his thoughts by Tommy's speaking.

"years later I would go on an expedition with my friend Anton mercer and find the dino gems ancient gems that seemed to have absorbed morphing gem energy using these I with the help of my college friend Hailey forged the dino morphers and trained three of my students into power rangers, and even joined them becoming a ranger once again. Conner Ethan, Kira, myself, and Anton's adopted son Trent we took down mesagog saved anton from himself, and saved the world though this once again was the end of my time as a ranger."

"It was years later when I learned that zordons spirit had connected to mine during the pulse and has been lying dormant since my college years. I've been searching for a way to restart the power of the morphers and maybe even reform zordons spirit my search on earth didn't show much except that someone had let ivan ooze out of his sealing sadly who is still unknown. I Went to face ivan and but realized without my powers ivan was too powerful luckily it seems a small bit of Zordon's energy was connected to his soul it was able to destabilize ivan and at that time we thought he was destroyed putting a stop to his plan. We were wrong and now ivan has come to your planet he plans to take it over I need to know will you use the morphers you have somehow reactivated to fight ivan to protect the world and possibly the galaxy."

Naruto cringed being silent for the longest he's been since his team has known him anyone could plainly see the blond was trembling slightly a force capable of destroying the world was here and he was one of the only things to stop it.

"Naruto you don't have to be afraid we wont force you." Kakashi said trying to reassure his student.

'I never new Naruto to get scared before something even happened. Cant blame him this is going to be tougher than even the wave mission guess I'm on my own...like usual." Sasuke thinks looking at naruto before changing to a look of surprise when the blonde suddenly jumps up in excitement.

"this is going to be so awesome of course I'm going to help I mean after all what kind of future hokage would I be if I let some monster take over the world, I'm going to send him packing telling the story of Naruto Uzumaki future hokage and toughest ranger in the galaxy.

Kaashi gave an eye smile, Sakura deadpanned genuinely thinking the blonde was scared. While Sasuke simply smirked.

"well I guess their isn't much of another option is their." Sasuke says to tommy.

"well with that I welcome you into the power rangers family. though their are a few things that I must say. first is I need information on your world Kakashi I believe it was I would like you to fill me in on everything."

"wait before that its your turn to fill us in on everything you said the morphers where broken how did naruto and Sasuke use them isn't that dangerous like what happened to your friend adam or Kimberly or you. and how do naruto and Sasuke know about your old team and morphing even before the video if this took place on another world?" sakura asked honestly being more confused then anything else.

"well those are the things we still need to figure out and for that we need to examine the energy inside of you." Katherine said putting a reassuring hand on sakura.

"oh you mean our chakra?" sakura says before holding up her finger in a eureka like fashion "chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy circulating through our bodies by combining the two together a ninja creates chakra inside their body and uses it for various abilities such as taijutsu hand to hand combat techniques, genjutsu mental techniques, and ninjutsu powerful techniques like cloning or elemental attacks. chakra flows through a circulatory system found in our bodies that travels through all organs. furthermore."

"that is fine I think that actually helps a lot I now have a handful of theories on whats going on but ill need to perform an analysis of one of you."

naruto began jumping frantically "oh oh oh ill do" Kakashi stopped him.

"I believe it would be for the best if Sasuke was the exam subject." Kakashi said not wanting them to find out what was inside naruto at the moment.

Sasuke grunted before tossing off his shirt "so is this the part where you put me under a scanner or something trying to see what makes me tick, like in those alien movies." Sasuke says nonchalantly as Sakura shrieks in embarrassment.

"Actually I have something different in mind follow me." tommy said walking "Kakashi why don't you come too you can fill me in on the world, Kat take the others and go back to the village see the sights maybe do some shopping." tommy said before handing Sasuke his shirt.

Naruto begins laughing at Sasuke before being pulled back into the mega wing. "Come along we have our own work to do." with that tommy points and a spiraling vortex appears sucking them in.

"what just happened?" Kakashi asked looking confused was this some kind of jutsu or more of the ranger technology until dawning hit him from the video "an invisiportal as you call them I thought they only existed on your planet."

"they did but I've figured out how to make with Hailey's help the only problem being that they are energy consuming I cant make to many to far and I need to know where I'm opening to." The veteran ranger stated.

Sasuke tosses on his shirt "so how is this going to work." the uchiha asks.

"Follow me." Tommy retorts

The trio arrives in a room this room in question is completely barred and dark. Sasuke looks skeptically as tommy ushers him in Kakashi following before being stopped by tommy. Who motions for the jonin to come with him. The two come to the trophy room tommy was in earlier as he goes to a control panel. the screen shows Sasuke standing in the room as the lights flash on

"with this we will be able to measure Sasuke's energy signature and the effect it has on the morpher the most practical way." as tommy says that the scenery in the room drastically changes looking like some sort of murky green forest, from beneath the ground a group of zombie like creatures began to come out of the marsh. their faces a stony grey with pitch black eyes they surround Sasuke as tommy's voice echoed throughout the area .

"where going to measure your energy levels using the training area the scanners will monitor your chakra as you use it then we will see how it works and the effects of morphing make sure its not too dangerous." as tommy was talking Sasuke was already on the war path bouncing off one of the zombies into the air before firing a series of of fire balls out of his mouth.

"well he is enthusiastic." tommy states leaning back in his chair

"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu" Sasuke says clearing out a small hord of the zombies. 'this feeling even though I'm not morphed but I can still feel i'm stronger then usual.' As the young ninja was dispatching zombies a giant lobster like being came from out of the muck a sword in one of its two meaty pincers.

"hey kid im commander crayfish and it looks like your my next victim." the crustacean says before charging at Sasuke

the young uchiha tried to put up a block but was easily knocked away by the beasts strength before being slashed with the sword. the uchiha got to his feat weaving swiftly through hand signs "fire style great fireball jutsu" Sasuke shouts letting loose a fireball that continued to flow like a flamethrower . the lobster stepped through the flames more angry then anything else. the beast then grabbed Sasuke with his pincers throwing him into a tree. the young ninja regained his footing using chakra to stick to the tree.

"commander crayfish was an old enemy of ours you'll need to morph to face him." tommy's voice stated.

"whats wrong ranger got nothing else to show me?" the commander crayfish simulation stated

"tch not even close." Sasuke states before launching off the tree towards commander crayfish "dragonzord"

SCENE CHANGE: DOWN AT THE LEAF VILLAGE

Katherine was walking through the village with intrigue asking a long list of questions.

Sakura was walking in front with excitement answering all of her questions.

naruto was lagging behind in sheer boredom the excursion almost seemed painful for the young ninja. 'why cant we be on a mission or you know searching for the bad guy this is so boring. I hate shopping. why do I have to go.' the blonde whined in his own mind as they finally arrived at the boutique.

"here is the shopping district, though I am curious why did we come here shouldn't we be helping Sasuke and Dr. Oliver with the chakra morpher research."

"well in order for us to do our job we need to know the area better so I had you guys come as my tour guides, and we came to the shopping center because their is a ranger tradition I'm hoping you can help me with." kat said as they walked inside they didn't notice naruto make a clone and then hop to the top of a bilding heading for the ramen stand not to far from the area.

"first some lunch then ill get in some training ill be back before they even know." naruto stated to himself as he ordered a bowl of Raman before scarfing it down barely having to stop to breath.

Back in the simulator

Sasuke delivered a flying kick to commander crayfish sending him staggering backwards this attack was followed by a swift punch to the face. toppling the large shellfish. commander cray fish quickly got up swinging his sword swiftly but Sasuke blocked the attack with his drago dagger as the two clashed Sasuke used the momentum to toss crayfishes sword into the . Sasuke followed this by jumping off of him grabbing the sword spinning through the air and slashing him as a flurry of sparks came off of the beast as Sasuke landed.

"still think I've got nothing left to show." Sasuke taunted as malevolent laughter was heard behind him he turned just in time to get blasted by an electrical current. the shocks quickly brought the green ranger down and demorphed him throwing him to the floor in the process.

"nope I sure don't that's why I wanted to let you tire yourself out before I made my presence known" the creature speaking had a snake like head with a metallic body purple liquid ran through its vanes and it appeared to have a computer in his chest."

"what the heck are you?" Sasuke asked knowing in his own mind that this was not a part of the simulation.

"the names viral noob I'm the one in control of this ship now or at least master ooze is." the beast says before pointing at commander crayfish who's eyes begin to glow red as he got up

"and I think the monster of this level needs an upgrade but it looks like you only have a little hp left anyway. so lets make this a time battle" as viral said that deckas voce began to speak throughout the ship.

"megaship self destruct sequence in 5 minutes and counting." the voice stated as a timer appeared on all of the screens in the ship.

"this is bad I cant deactivate ivan must have left an ooze monster in the computer if we take that thing out I can shut it down but I don't think Sasuke has the energy left to do it."

Kakashi looked at tommy before wordlessly grabbing the black dino gem and rushing out the room. 'I wont lose another comrade just hold on Sasuke.' Kakashi thought running towards the door.

BACK WITH NARUTO:

the young ninja was enjoying a bowl of raman which would make todays total an even dozen when he began to hear a conversation that struck his interest.

"yeah man a monster was said to have been seen outside the village by a group of genin, that new tracking team I think it is. it apparently could talk said something about a white ranger." the chuunin shinobi said walking by.

Naruto heard this before deciding it was best if he checked it out he rushed out of the ramen stand and back to the shopping center. as he arrives he thinks about the situation 'if this thing is like those freaks from earlier it could put the others in danger ill handle this one alone.' the blonde thinks rushing off towards the forest.

when naruto arrived at the outskirts he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. he moved deeper into the forest when suddenly he is struck in the back by force that leaves his ears ringing.

"hahaha blonde hair stupid look on your face yup you match what viral said about white ranger now I can take you apart." the beast talking looked bizarre he was a monkey in red armor that left his gut exposed he was hanging from a tree by his tail his hands adorned with claws.

"what was that you freak? ill show you who has a stupid look after I kick your." naruto was unable to finish before another blast came at him he swiftly dodged as it hit the ground he was standing leaving a hole naruto dodged before running up the tree before trying to give an uppercut to the beast but he simply flipped landing in an adjacent tree.

"you will need to do better then that to face psymion im just getting started." the beast said taunting naruto.

the blonde smirked putting his hands in his cross like position. "hehe so am I, Shadow clone jutsu." With that a small army of narutos came at psymion who jumped back in escape. The narutos kept up the pursuit until the monkey inhaled till his stomach was balloon he then exhaled firing a series of compacted spheres they each hit some of the clones exploding and dispersing them, then from the smoke psymion charged at naruto placing his hand on his chest before a pulse of energy knocks him to the ground. psymion then pushes off of the air some how launching towards Naruto like a rocket.

"tigerzord" naruto shouts morphing in mid air the energy causing psymion to be knocked away as naruto gets to his feet.

"ready for round two monkey boy?" naruto taunts giving him a swift right to the face.

WITH SASUKE:

Sasuke was looking at viral and commander crayfish. as he got to his feet getting in a taijutsu stance. The young uchiha reached into his pouch to pull out a shuriken that he tossed at viral. the object was caught In mid air by crayfish when viral fired a bolt of electricity Sasuke managed to dodge as he kept running evading a volley of electric shots from viral and energy blasts from commander crayfish. as he finally made his way around them he shot a kick at commander crayfish. as the monster moved little his pincers gripped on Sasuke's leg.

outside the door Kakashi was trying to get inside unfortunately it was sealed shut the veteran ninja banged on it pulled at it with all his might but it wasn't budging. 'I will help you Sasuke, I don't care what it takes. Those who violate the rules may be trash but those who turn their backs on a comrade are worse then trash, I refuse to let that happen.' as Kakashi continued to pull at the door the black dino gem he had taken started glowing before transforming into a wrist device with the miniature head of a dinosaur.

"dino thunder power up!" Kakashi shouted with a flash of light passing leaving Kakashi in a black suit with golden spike like designs on his arm and leg, a golden built with a holster, inside of the holster was a lance with a handle in the appearance of a brachiosaur. the front of his shirt had a symbol that looked like a dinosaurs footprint.

"black dino ranger." Kakashi pulled out the brachio staff and using it to pry open the simulator door. rushing in to help his student.

Sasuke was still being suspended as the beasts taunted him. "give up kid if you think you can beat me with just your little punches and kicks?" viral asked to the weakened Sasuke.

"no I just needed a rest." Sasuke says before prying his leg free and flipping over the two monsters morphing in mid air pulling out his dagger and firing green energy blasts at the two.

"I needed to let my energy restore so I used taijutsu now that i'm refreshed ill take you both down." the young uchiha says getting in his traditional fighting stance

"ha don't make me laugh you barely have your energy back, there's only 3 minutes left before the self destruct sequence, and its two against one. face it kid your not ready for this boss level." viral taunted when he was taken by surprise by a blast of wind from behind that sent him flying.

"never let your opponent get behind you" Kakashi said but no one could see him until he appeared out of nowhere jumping over viral next to Sasuke. "now what was that you were saying about being two against one."

"so you have a new friend I'm up for a co op match crayfish take out the kid ill deal with the new guy." viral said lunging at Kakashi.

BACK IN THE VILLAGE

Sakura and kat where rushing to the outskirts of the village. after the naruto clone was dispelled the duo went to the ramen stand where they figure out where naruto had gone. When they finally made it they saw naruto fighting psymion the monkey monster firing energy balls which naruto was deflecting with saba.

sakura was preparing to rush in and help when kat kept her back "we cant help him as is that monster is worth at least a hundred of those foot soldiers we saw earlier we need to stand back." she tells sakura who scoffs and sits back.

Psymion was jumping around trying to catch Naruto off guard but the young ninja was too quick and was keeping up with the monkey man so the two were at a stand still.

'this is pointless I'm going around in circles I need to finish this." Naruto thinks to himself as he comes up with an idea. Naruto jumps off of a tree moving right in front of Psymion as the beast tried to strike Naruto, he responded by firing a laser into the monsters mouth causing a small explosion disorienting him Naruto then used the momentum to flip them in mid air making Psymion into a landing cushion as the two landed the monkey squealed in pain.

"ready to give up?" Naruto asked holding a blade to psymion's neck as the two locked for a second Psymion's eyes glowed releasing a wave of purple energy which suddenly caused Naruto to stumble before he used the same force as before to send him flying unable to catch himself Naruto hits the floor

"Psymion is a master psychic in both telepathy and telekinesis now that Psymion is in your head you cant get Psymion out." the monkey said pushing more force on Naruto's mind as he built up the force in his stomach as he was preparing to fire a force hit him in the chin causing the explosion to hit him sending him reeling back and removing the disorienting feeling from Naruto. standing there was a girl in a winter coat with lavender hair and white eyes.

"who who are you, and why are you interfering?" psymion asks

"My name is hinata hyuuga, and I wont let you do anymore harm." the girl says helping Naruto to his feet.

"are you alright?" hinata asks, getting a nod from Naruto who was still slightly dizzy.

"I dont know what I can do but I saw you fighting this monster and I am here to help, I wont let this thing hurt my family or my village, not to mention the boy I love." as Hinata finishes her speech the symbol on the center of narutos chest glows before engulfing Hinata's hands when they disperse she is holding a green coin with the image of a pterodactyl on it.

psymion was finally to his feet and coming at Naruto and hinata while they where still surprised, only to be intercepted by a kunai knife hitting him in the eye. "ooooooooooooowwww, that stings!" the beasts says comically pulling the knife out.

"HINATA HURRY MORPH!" Sakura shouts from her hiding spot.

"um ok...pterodactyl!" Hinata says before being transformed now wearing a pink and white outfit similar to Sasuke's with a skirt. she is also holding a bow.

"psymion doesn't care about one more ranger." he says rushing with the kunai in hand only to be caught by saba's lasers and an arrow from hinata's bow which finally delivered the finishing blow.

"so long you darn dirty ape." Naruto said before demorphing

BACK ON THE SHIP

Sasuke was once again fighting commander crayfish by himself the uchiha was leaving no room for retaliation dealing a series of continuous blows before tossing cray fish into the air and finishing with a swift roundhouse kick.

"guess I could beat you with just punches and kicks hmm." Sasuke says as the simulation monster disperses.

viral was releasing plasma bolts trying to take down Kakashi unfortunately none of them made contact Kakashi then used his staff to strike viral aiming for normally vital areas it was clear to anyone watching that the copy ninja was clearly the superior fighter. viral pulled out a liquid metal blade. As the two clashed viral shifting the blades size and length to try and hit Kakashis blind spots. who was doing an excellent job dodging before holding his staff at Viral's chest "brachio staff energy orb" he says before the energy sphere increases in size sending viral flying.

"now to finish this, im afraid your future...is death." Kakashi says nonchalantly walking to Viral.

"sorry noob but im the game master you come any closer and ill just have to nuke the whole arena with this self destruct so the way I see it I guess its time you give up." viral said taunting the others by showing the time go from 2 minutes to 1 minute.

tommy was unsure of what to do and the confusion was stressing 'think what would Hailey do or Billy there's gotta be a way to get rid of this virus.' as he thought a realization hit him 'this thing isn't just a virus its a monster there has to be a way to stop its connection and if we do that its easy enough to destroy.' in tommy's thoughts he didn't realize his hands were glowing white as the energy hit the keyboard the creen on the coputer that had informed tommy he was locked out of the system suddenly disappeared. seeing this tommy quickly disengaged the self destruct

"I've shut off his self destruct you guys can take him out.' tommy said as a flash of light and the sound of chirping filled the simulator.

"you seem prideful of your lightning power let see what you think of mine. LIGHTNING BLADE!" with that Kakashi ran right through viral as the beast fell over turning to nothing but slime "game over..."

IN THE VILLAGE

hinata was stunned and shocked "n n n Naruto your the white ranger?" hinata asked fighting the blush knowing her crush is some kind of super hero.

"he he yeah by the way hinata that was awesome I cant believe that you totally saved me I owe you one." Naruto says giving the girl a hug which resulted in her nearly fainting.

sakura and kat come from the bushes "naruto your ok right?" sakura asks looking at her teammate

"yeah good thing hinata came, and that the pink power coin appeared. how come you didn't tell us the other coins were here too?" he asks

"because they shouldn't be this is something I don't know about we will need to ask tommy"

'does this mean I can be a ranger?' sakura thinks to herself.

"but before all that we still have to finish our shopping, I wonder if tommy and the others had as much of an interesting day?"

IN THE OUSKIRTS OF RAIN VILLAGE BORDER

"complete incompetence and a waste of energy, it was so simple divide, and conquer remove my ranger problem now I've doubled my headache two new rangers and this body is all but warn out I need something stronger and powerful allies who I can give the dark items so we can rule this planet." ivan said to himself feeling weak.

"perhaps we can be of assistance" a voice says from nowhere as a venus flytrap human highbred with one half pure white and one half pure black wearing a coat with red clouds on it. "I couldn't help over hearing as I was patrolling the border my name is zetsu and I work for an organization full of powerful warriors who hope to dominate the ninja world we can take you their with us in exchange for your services." zetsu said

Ivan smiled "please lead the way my friend." with that the two villains made their way to the rain village.

upon arriving at the center of the village the two are greeted by a blue haired woman flying on wings made of paper "zetsu what are you doing back so soon and who is this intruder?"

"I needed to introduce my new friend Konan, this is Ivan he has offered to help us collect the tailed beasts and complete our goal he even brought gifts."

konan looks skeptical but nods bringing the two to the meeting room where all the akatsuki where gathered. "Zetsu why do you bring this man here?" the man in the center said he had spiked orange hair and swirled purple eyes.

"leader, my apologies but this man ivan ooze may hold the key to gathering the bijuu and holding the power to rule the ninja world." the gathered members looked skeptical

"zetsu has told me much about you and I think I have just what you all need and am willing to demonstrate. Sasori I believe it is please come forward you too deidara." hee said gesturing to a red head, and a blonde with a scope over his eye.

ivan then reaches into his ooze like body before pulling out two things a pile of clay and what looks like a sprocket. "I know it doesn't look like much but the sprocket is made from self replicating techno babble from the lord of the machine empire. and the clay is from a pit of alien magic." he says handing the clay to deidara and the sprocket to sasori. the mouths on deidara's hands began to eat the clay, as the sprocket seemed to insert itself inside of sasori. after a few moments sasoris hands where completely metal amd tjere was even a metallic mask over his face. while a peace of the clay broke of forming into a humanoid shape.

"pour some of your energy into the statue." ivan said Deidara did as he was told and the statue grew to human size and came to life. "these are putties just the basic of what that clay can make."

the rest of the group stood in intrigue at what had happened. "you said you also had something for me?" zetsu asked ivan

"for you my new friend I have a proposition, you see I need a host body to stay going after an incident with my enemy merge with me and we will share my power." zetsu smiled taking ivans hand as the goo like sorcerer enveloped around him "YEAH BABY THE OOZE IS BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER." ivan proclaimed as he could now feel zetsus chakra flowing though him "now I offer much more power to you leader all I ask in exchange help me defeat the one thing that has ever stopped me the power rangers!"

Authors note: Finally done for the record I had to redo this twice after a gltich and a factory reset. I'm sorry it took so long the next one will be much sooner I promise. like it review dislike it well I'm sorry.

Next time on power rangers legends reborn: Kakashi gets worried about his students. The new evil alliance gets more assertive. Wait Sasuke is going to be a what? found out next time


End file.
